Silicon germanium epitaxial layers formed on source/drain terminals of a fin field effect transistor (FINFET) may electrically short in high density areas of a chip where the fin pitch is narrow. Consequently, these electrical shorts can result in FINFET performance degradation and wafer yield loss.